


Vulcan childcare

by Starstuff13



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstuff13/pseuds/Starstuff13
Summary: Oh my, I totally forgot to post this, although it's been sitting around for a bit.Its basically a "what if Amanda had a longtime friend who she had babysit a bitty baby spock.I cant help it, I love my little green bean.





	Vulcan childcare

 

    "And do be sure to message us if you are in need of anything." Sarek finishes his long list of instructions, commands, and advice for taking care of his son. Ive known Sarek for almost as long as I've known Amanda and I never expected the parental side of him I'm seeing now.

    "Now don't nag the girl," Amanda chuckles from his side. "She is very well qualified to take care of one baby."

    "That baby is our son." He fairly grumbles. "And you were the only touch telepath with the right temperment available at such short notice." I can almost hear the 'so you'll have to do' at the end of that statement before his diplomacy skills clamp down on it.

   Amanda, bless her, intervenes. "Well,  that should be everything!" She smiles, gently tugging on her surly husband's robes. "We'll be back in seven days, call if you need!" And with that they are out the door, but not before Sarek gives me one last doubtful glance. I take a centering breath, and go up to check on the baby.

    I peek into the nursery/playroom to find little S' chin t'gai Spock passed out on his tablet. Its thankfully a child model, so the holographics automatically shut off when his two year old face made contact.  My tread is very careful, but he still stirs sleepily when I enter, the smallest sigh coming from him as he turns to face me. Little balled fist rubbing at his eyes. "Hello child." I softly prompt in his native vulcan. It is imperative he is exposed to his er, father tounge before others. And there it is. An eye cracks open, and then squints shut as he notices my prescence. And then, all of a sudden he curls in on himself and starts to cry, cranky at being woken. Im astonished at how soft it is, more of a quiet keening than the full throated wails of human children. I need to resist the urge to run to him, scoop him up in my arms. My studies have been exhaustive on vulcan culture, and picking up a crying child is not a part of it.

   "Little one," I prompt, keeping my voice even. "Come here and show me what you need." I kneel and extend an arm, to let him approach me at his own comfort. He lets out one more keening wail, sits up and scrubs at his flushed cheeks for a moment. But then all it takes is a final sniffle and he is up and walking hesitantly towards me. "My name is Sam. Im friends with your moth- oh!" I exclaim as he reaches me and immediately folds himself into my lap, and I get the stream of conciousness from his contact with me.

  " _Mother mother missedyou warm mother hungry what_ " and then those dark eyes meet mine and he realises I am not his mother, and his face scrunches again, preparing for more tears. I gently touch his arm to nip that in the bud.

   " _Warm safe home friend peace_ " His eyes widen in surprise when it dawns on him that I'm communicating  to him in the same manner he had with me. The sob that was forming died in his throat. "Now." I murmur, carefully brushing his sleep mussed hair out of his face. "Are you hungry?"


End file.
